1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In network systems of data centers and the like, optical fibers in addition to metal wires are used as transmission mediums for connection between a server and a server and between a server and a relay device such as a switching hub.
When the optical fibers are used, an optical module converting an electrical signal to an optical signal or converting an optical signal to an electrical signal is required.
The optical module has photoelectric conversion elements and a lens block for optically coupling the photoelectric conversion elements and end portions of the optical fibers. The photoelectric conversion elements and the lens block are fixed on a circuit board and an optical connector attached to the end portions of the optical fibers are connected to the lens block.
For example, in an optical module disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-224954, a lens block is fixed on a circuit board with the use of an adhesive, and a lens reinforcing member having a pressure-receiving surface receiving a pressing force from an optical connector is disposed near the lens block. In the optical module disclosed in this publication, since the reinforcing member receives the pressing force when the optical connector is connected, no stress occurs on a junction portion between the lens block and the circuit board.